Flaming Legacy
by immortalgodofwar
Summary: It has been 10 years scine Aang stopped the Fire Nation. Everything is at peace untill a group of firebenders want to change that. It is up to the new generation to stop them. Rated T for first five chapters then rated M for violence and other stuff.
1. Twisted Leaf

I am creating this story after watching The Legend of Korra and season 3 of Avatar the Last Airbender. I have been a fan scine it first premiered. I was 10 years old when I watched the show and now 7 years later at 17 I'm still a fan. I just hope I don't mess this up and the characters. Some characters will have siblings that are benders but can bend different elements like in the Legend of Korra. Like the main character is a fire bender but her brother is a water bender. The names will be based off Chinese and Japanese names. Also the original characters are way older and are masters, but this is before Korra. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1:

Twisted Leaf

"Come on Tao. You have to focus." My older brother Chan said.

"Shut up Chan. You don't know anything about firebending." I yelled. Once again I focused. I was seventeen and I was a late bloomer when it came to bending. My brother was a better bender even if he was a waterbender. My father was a firebender and my mother was a waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe.

I focused on the rocks that acted as training dummies. I let my arm fly out as a fire ball erupted from my fist. It hit the first dummy. As I was about to hit the second rock dummy I felt a water fall on me. Soaking me. I knew it was Chan. I quickly became angry. I saw him laughing.

"So you want to spar, huh?" He stopped and nodded. He got in to a fighting stance. Before he could bend the water in the lake near him I sent several fire balls at him. I jumped and flipped sending them fast.

In a swift motion he used water to block the attacks creating a wall of water. Once all the fire balls hit the wall of water, he bended the water and made a small whip out of it. He sent it trying to hit me. I streached out my leg causing a blade of fire to come out to meet the whip.

I sent my fist foreword sending more fire balls at him. Chan created another wall of water. This time instead of whip he bended the water to create a blast of water. He sent it towards me. I blocked it by creating a blast of fire myself. When the two blast met steam enveloped us both. I was about to send another fire ball I heard a deep voice.

"Okay that's enough you two." I turned around and saw my father.

"Daddy!" I yelled. He had been gone for three months on a mission with Avatar to spread more peace. I ran into his arms. He embraced me and didn't let go.

"I've missed you. How are you Tao?" He asked as Chan walked up next to us.

"I've been well, but my bending is still weak. Chan was just going easy on me." I said.

"No I wasn't. You're getting stronger every day little sister." Chan put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a big grin. I giggled and pushed him away.

My father chuckled and turned to my brother. "How has your training been? Have you been keeping an eye on your sister and mother?"

"My traning has been going well so far and of course I've been keeping an eye on both of them. I've been especially keeping the boys at bay from Tao." Both my dad and Chan started laughing.

If only dad knew that Chan was telling the truth. I couldn't be friends with any guys because my father was way over protective. Chan had chased away some guy last week when the guy had tried to get my attention.

"Well I'm off to see your mother." My dad said walking away. Chan went right behind him. I decided I would stay behind and train some more.

"Tao. What are you doing?" I turned around to see my best friend Hisa. Hisa was only thirteen but she was a very powerful earthbender. Her brother was one too. He was around my age. He was my only real male friend and to be honest I liked him more then a friend. His name is Hiko and he was with her at this moment. I blushed a little but then regained focus.

"Hey you guys. I was just training. How about you guys? What brings you to my training grounds?" I asked with a smile.

"Well Hisa here was bugging me that she wanted to learn earthbending and I knew that this was your favorite spot to train, so here we are." I turned to Hisa to see her have a big grin on her face. I knew she didn't want to learn more earthbending. She just wanted her brother and I to be together. I was now regretting telling her my crush on her brother.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't both of you train?" Hisa said with a bigger grin then before. Okay now she was being down right cruel.

"Fine but I don't think Tao here will like being embarassed." Hiko said with a grin. I glared at him. I knew he was teasing but he knew me better and knew that I hated when people said my bending wasn't strong enough even if it was true.

"Fine, but you are totally going down buddy." I said taking my battle stance. Hisa plopped down on a boulder and watched with glee.

Hiko took his own battle stance. I knew I was in deep trouble. I was new at fire bending. Hiko on the other hand was an earthbender that knew how to bend scine he was eleven.

"Ladies first." Hiko said. I took him up on his offer. I sent a fire ball and quickly moved from my spot. Hiko created an earth wall. The fire ball hit it and nothing happened. I kept moving knowing he could use his bending to trip me.

Hiko moved with pression. He threw a rock at her but Tao being flexible moved out of the way. Being flexible came with being agile. Tao sent another fire ball at Hiko. He created another wall. This time before he could react, Tao was right next to him. She used her fighting skills that she learned before bending.

Her fist connected with his jaw. He stumbled backwards. She tried to kick him but Hiko saw it coming and grabbed on to her leg. By then she was on the ground. She was going to take that. She kicked his feet from under him. He fell foreword. She tried to move but she couldn't. Soon his large body was on top of hers.

His face was inches away from her's. Their eyes met. Tao felt something. She had the urge to kiss him but she knew that was a bad idea. She didn't want to lose his friendship. She lightly blushed. He had a small smile on his face. His face inched closer to her's. Before anything else could happen they heard Hisa scream.

We both turned to see a man covered in black standing a couple feet away. He had an angry expression. His eyes burned with rage. He lifted his palm and a flame appeared. He was a fire bender but why was he angry? Did we do something?

"So your the daughter of a traitor." He didn't say it as a question. He said it as a statement.

Hiko got up and helped me up. "Who are you and what do want?" Hiko asked.

"I'm here to bring the Fire Nation back to it's glory." The man said. The flame in his had grew bigger and he sent it flying towards us. I let out a terrifying scream.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The next chapter will begin in Chan's point of view. Review.**

**Chinese names and what they mean.**

**Tao means long life.**

**Chan is a Chinese clan name.**

**Japanese names and what they mean.**

**Hisa means long-lasting.**

**Hiko is taken from the name Haniyasu-Hiko which is Japanese God of earth.**


	2. The Phoenix Rebels part 1

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. I only own my characters.**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Phoenix Rebels part 1**

**Chan's POV**

"Hey mom I have a surprise for you!" I yelled as we reached our home. I could hear my mother in the kitchen making our dinner.

"Chan? What surprise are you talking about?" My mother yelled from the kitchen.

"You are going to have to come out here in order to find out." I could hear my mother groan. My father chuckled beside me.

"Fine." My mother hated surprises. She walked out and when she saw my father I could see tears forming in her eyes. She ran towards my father and they embraced each other. Their lips meeting. Their love had always been an inspiration to Tao and I.

They always loved each other even when they had arguments. They always showed that they loved each other. They had known each other ever scine they were born. You see my father and his parents escaped the Fire Nation they fled to the Northen Water Tribe and tried to start a new life. it worked and later my dad met my mother. They became instant friends. Of cousre as they got older their feelings developed into something more. Now here they are twenty years after they started dating at the age of fifteen they are happily married with two kids.

As they continued to talk about his adventures, I heard a strange noise. It sounded like screaming.

"Hey do you guys here that?" I asked as I went to the window. They both looked confused. They both stood beside me and listened. This time I could here it perfectly. It was a scream. It was Tao's scream. My parents knew this two and the three of us went running towards the spot where we had left Tao.

**Tao's POV**

I screamed as the fire ball came straight at us. In a second a wall of earth was up blocking our view and protecting us from the fire ball. Hisa came rushing towards my side.

"You two go on. I'll hold him off." Hiko said. Hisa started to pull my arm knowing that Hiko could take care of himself.

"No. I'm not leaving you behind. We can do this together." I protested. I wasn't going to leave him. We have been through some crazy stuff and we always pulled through. Now was no different.

I turned around in time to see three more guys come up behind us. One of them threw a fire ball at us. I quickly blocked it with my firebending. Another one of them did the same. Hisa used what she learned from Hiko and made the earth wrap around the man's feet. He couldn't move. I took my chance.

As quickly as I could I sent a blast of fire. It hit the man making him come out of his earth shackles.

One of the others tried to hit us but a fire blast sent him flying. I looked at where the fire blast came from and saw my father, Chan, and mother coming over to us. The last firebender looked scared. He was out numbered.

I turned around to see Hiko and the other bender locked in combat. Hiko used the earth to create an earth shield that completely covered him. He couldn't be seen or hurt.

My mother and Chan used waterbending to freeze the other firebender. The last firebender kept trying to get through Hiko's earth shield. I sent jets of raging fire towards him. That got his attention because he was now trying to block the attack.

When he blocked the last burst of fire he started to bend, but not fire. he started to bend lightning. The blue light matched his movements. he pointed the two fingers at me. The lightning was sent towards me. I couldn't move. I was stuck in place with shock and fear.

My father jumped in front of me. He took the hit from the lightning and he redirected it back at the other bender. Before it could be hit by the lightning he took his chance to escape. My father fell down. Redirecting the lightning had taken it's toll on him.

I yelled for my mother. She could heal him. She knelt beside me and used her waterbending to heal him.

Chan used his waterbending to unfreeze the man's head. The other two had already left. It was time to question who they are and find out what they want.


End file.
